Hannah Mikaelson
This page is about the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Skylar, You may be looking for the daughter of Hans (Hannah Westergaard) or the daughter of Justin Hook and Skylar (Hannah Hook). Hannah Adele Facilier-Mikaelson 'is the daughter of Skylar and Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson. She is the maternal half-sister of Aquamarine Hook and her siblings and the paternal half-sister of Hope Mikaelson. She is the granddaughter of Esther, Ansel, Ursula, Dr. Facilier. She is the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She is the paternal niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik Mikaelson. the paternal cousin of Freya's unborn son. She is the maternal niece of Sophia, Uma, Uzma, Urchin, Sea Warlocks and Sea Witches. Powers and Abilities She is the daughter of a Sea Warlock and the original hybrid, she inherited both of her parents powers and abilities. *'Cecaelia Transformation - Like her 'mother' and maternal side, when she enter upon water, she can grow turquoise tentacles like her mom and aunts Uma and Sophia Weakness * Emotions '''- her emotions, will get out of hand like stressed, anger, sadness, or happiness, the only people who can come her down is her parents. Likes Both of her parents, her stepfather, her paternal and maternal family Dislikes her parents being separated from each other Possessions a sapphire necklace (a gift from Klaus) Trivia * She inherited both of her parents' magic. * She is half-vampire and half-werewolf, half-witch, half-cecaelia. * She is related to the Mikaelson Family by blood * Her father Klaus, didn't know that she was born to him and Skylar, until He discovered her exist from her paternal aunt Freya with her witch magic. * She is a heir to her "mother's" throne to Seaside and Atlantica, along with her maternal half-siblings. * She was aware of her father's past as a Villain and her 'mother' past as a offspring of two villains. She don't judge them, she had accepted them as people. * One of her maternal half-siblings and a other Villain Kid shared the same name as her. To make sure that nobody confused her with the other two, they used her middle name Adele. * Klaus confirmed that he truly loves Hannah and her 'mother', and he mentioned that Skylar is his mate, because of his werewolf and vampire side. * She is the descendant of Poseidon the god of the sea, along with her maternal half-siblings. ** She is also the descendant of the titans Rhea and Kronos and the primordial gods Gaea and Uranus through her 'mother' and her maternal side * Interestedly, Hannah has turquoise hair instead of blue hair like her 'mother' and maternal half-siblings (Aquamarine), possibly that she inherited of her maternal aunts' hair color, Uma has turquoise hair and when Sophia has aqua hair. ** Possible that she inherited Uma's hair color. Also according to Skylar and Sophia, that Hannah may had indeed inherited Uma's turquoise hair color. Residence * Auradon, Seaside, Atlantica * New Orleans, United States of America (sometimes, when she visited her paternal family) History She was born in the New Orleans, to Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson (the Original Hybrid) and Skylar (the son of Ursula and Dr Facilier). She lived with her 'mother' in Auradon. Nicknames and Aliases My little princess (by Klaus and Skylar), One of the Descendants of Poseidon, Princess of the sea (by Rebekah and Freya) Hannah and her pets Roles in Descendants and other movies Appearance She looks like her 'mother' with turquoise hair and her father's eyes color (blue-green) Songs '''Solos: * True Hope Duets: * Sea Magic {Her version} (with Sophia) Groups:Category:Sea Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Kids Category:Relatives of Skylar Category:Granddaughter Category:Descendant of Poseidon Category:Sorceress Category:Daughters Category:Cecaelias Category:Nieces